With Good Intentions
by The Superior Straight-Edge
Summary: For eight years straight, Sarutobi Hiruzen along with his student Jiraiya had no idea of what happened to Minato's son, that is until the Toad Sage found him wondering Ame with eyes that were defiantly not his own. Warning, evil and manipulative Naruto.


**A/N This is me relaunching my Madara's True heir story. Quick warning Naruto is evil, he will not be showing his dark side this chapter but eventually he'll show his true colors. He also won't be overtly powerful but he'll get stronger throughout the story.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Prologue: The prodigal son returns.**

* * *

With an air of utter seriousness surrounding his form the famed third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, marched through the streets of his beloved village with a stern look gracing his visage. His appearance seemed to differ so greatly from kindly old man persona he often used, civilians and shinobi alike had second thoughts about greeting their revered leader. While no one exactly knew why they're loved leader appeared to be in a foul mood, it did little to stop civilians from speculating as the ninja followed the village leader.

Making note of his tails, Hiruzen made a single hand gesutre that caused all the shinobi that were following him to stop in their tracks. Until the information in Jiraiya letter is proven true, Hiruzen wants the upcoming meeting to be placed on a 'need-to-know bases'. As the old Kage ran the contents of the letter through his head once more he idly noted he'd reached his desired destination, Konoha's general hospital.

Once Hiruzen entered the building he made a bee-line from the receptionist's desk. "Which room is he in!?" The Hokage in a unintentional demanding voice, his harden eyes softened a bit when he noticed he accidentally scared the hell out of the woman who occupied the hospital's front desk.

"R-R-Room three f-fifty s-s-seven, Hokage-sama." The woman stuttered out in fear.

"Thank you, dear, and I apologize for my tone." With that said, Hiruzen quickly made his way to the given room. As the monkey themed shinobi apporached the sought after room he began to hear the sound of someone clapping. Not caring about guess the source, Hiruzen walked through the threshold of the room and was immediately greeted with the sight of his student Jiraiya and the boy who was missing for last eight years straight, Uzumaki Naruto.

Once the Forth Hokage was able to successfully seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune within his own son, Hiruzen along with a team of his best ANBU arrived on the sealing sight expecting to newly made Jinchuriki and his deceased parents, however, much to the Third and team's horror the only thing they were able to find were the bodies of the Hokage and his wife. There wasn't a trance of a newborn baby.

Fueled by a need to see his successor's son returned home, Hiruen spent the next five years dedicating any resources he could into finding the little Naruto, but because of the overwhelming destruction the Fox left in it's wake the search didn't have the manpower Hiruzen desired it too. After receiving his eighth non-conclusive report, the Kage begrudgingly declared the child dead by way of unknown causes and resolved himself to push the child into the back of his mind. As the years past he thought of Naruto less and less, however thanks to a message he received four minutes ago from his perverted student that boy was brought back to his forethought.

"Wow you are so awesome Jiraiya-sama!" The child said in amazement as he stared at the Gama Sennin. "Tobi hopes he could become an awesome shinobi, just like you!"

"No, no, gaki," Jiraiya said waving his finger in a chiding motion. "What did I say before?"

With a sheepish look on his face, the blonde kid rubbed his head and corrected himself. "You said Tobi's real name is Naruto."

"So it is you…" Hiruzen said getting the attention of the room's two occupants. Once the boy turned around, the Hokage immediately took in his features; bright spiky blonde hair, whisker marks on each cheek and much to his interest, charcoal colored eyes. From what the village leader could remember, neither Naruto's mother nor father had charcoal eyes.

"Finally made it, Sensei?" Jiraiya said with a grin on his face. "To be honest I assumed my letter sent you into cardiac arrest."

Paying little mind to his old student's joke, Hiruzen went on to ask for more Intel about the young boy."Jiraiya, where did you find him?" The Hokage asked, not moving his eyes away from his deceased successor's son.

Still grinning, the Gama Sennin placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I found the gaki wandering around Ame's outskirts."

"Amegakure!?" Hiruzen sputtered in shock. "What on the earth was he doing there?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Jiraiya told his sensei that he had no idea. "You got me old man, but it's getting kind of late. How about we grab Naruto a bite to eat before we go any further with our discussion?"

Hiruzen showed his agreement with a nod of his head, before turning his head towards Naruto. "So is there anything in particular you want to eat?" He asked the blond.

"Ramen!" The boy said with a beaming grin.

After hearing that, Hiruzen and Jiraiya shared an amused look with each other. This was indeed Kushina's son.

**-A couple of hours later-**

Once Naruto had his fill of ramen, Jiraiya escorted him to his apartment where the young kid could sleep the night off and later he went to the Hokage tower to discuss his finding.

"Like I said sensei, I found him couple of miles away from Ame and I have no idea how he got there." Jiraiya explained again.

"What about the person who abducted him." Hiruzen said thinking of the night when he discovered the lack Naruto's empty crib. "Do you have any ideas who could've done it?"

"No idea." The Sage said looking out through the window at the view of the village. "I questioned the kid extensively about it too, but given that he was a newborn at the time, he had nothing to contribute. The only thing Naruto knows is that he was raised by an old man, and from what the gaki told me about him there was no way he was spry enough to sneak in a shinobi village and steal a baby." Jiraiya paused a bit before turning to his old sensei. "I do have a theory of what happened that night, though." He said getting a raise eyebrow form the Hokage.

"Well then let's hear it, Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen said.

"I think that a shinobi from under your command had something to do with Naruto's disappearance." Jiraiya stated with a serious look on his face.

The Hokage wanted debunk Jiraiya's theory but he paused before he said anything. It wasn't so farfetched as to believe that a shinobi who probably had his life devastated by the Kyuubi's attack decided to get rid of the Jinchuriki. "If your theory is correct, Jiraiya-kun, the trail has gone to cold and we may never figure out who was the culprit."

Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement. "That's why I want to take the boy with me."

The aged Kage snapped his head towards him in surprise. "You want to do what!?"

"I want to take the boy with me." Jiraiya repeated. "I don't think that leaving him here is in his best interest, since it's obvious that there are people here who are willing to conspire against him. So let me take him and train him to be a great Konoha shinobi, just like his parents!"

"How can he be a proud shinobi of Konoha if barely even spends time inside the village?" The Hokage argued.

"Well letting him stay here is most likely going to poisons his mind against our village." Jiraiya pointed out. "Look, all I want to do is give the kid a chance of protecting himself from all the bullshit you know that will be coming his way in the coming years. Just give me a couple of years and I'll bring him back before a Genin exam. That way he can get himself a team and learn the importance of friendship and teamwork. His love of Konoha will eventually come from that, and if we're really lucky, the kid might want to become the Hokage."

Hiruzen stared intently at Jiraiya for a couple of quiet minutes, before he released a breath he held for a moment. "Just don't turn the kid into a pervert.

With a wide grin on his face, Jiraiya gave his sensei a wink. "No promises."

-The next day-

Jiraiya stared at the massive gates of Konoha and then switched his look to his newest student. The little brat was dressed in some simple, brown travelling robes with a backpack that held some essentials. "You ready to head out, Naruto?

With a foxy grin on his face, Naruto looked up to the awesome man that promised to train him to be a shinobi. "You bet, Jiraiya-sama!" He said with his voice dripping with excitement. "Tobi is going to be an awesome shinobi!" A look from Jiraiya caused the blonde to correct himself. "Naruto means Naruto is going to an awesome shinobi!"

"Of course you will, with the great Jiraiya-sama teaching you anything is possible!"

Naruto couldn't help but look at Jiraiya with stars in his eyes. "You are so cool, Jiraiya-sama!"

'_This is kid is already beating Minato in being my favorite student.'_

* * *

-Five years later-

The third Hokage sat in his office awaiting the arrival of his student and his student's young apprentice. From what he was told by the messenger toad that had arrived a couple of hours ago, Jiraiya was scheduled to be returning any hour now. And right on cue the window in Hiruzen's office slid open allowing Jiraiya to climb through.

"You know that I have a door, Jiraiya-kun." The Hokage said shaking his head at his student's eccentric way of entering the Hokage tower.

"You know that I can't go through the front door anymore." Jiraiya said defending his favorite entrance. "Your secretary still hasn't gotten over the offer I gave her."

Of course it had something to do with his perverted tendencies. "So Jiraiya-kun, why isn't Naruto-kun currently with you?"

"I told the gaki to go wander around the village while I talk about business." The Sage informed the Kage. "He'll swing in by later."

The Hokage gave Jiraiya a nod of understanding. "As long as I get to catch up with the lad, it's fine. So now down to business, is Naruto-kun prepared for Genin exams?"

Jiraiya gave his sensei a look that told him something was wrong. "What's the matter Jiraiya-kun? Is there something wrong with Naruto-kun?"

"Well you see, before we even began his training, Naruto revealed that he already had some training in the shinobi arts in the first place."

A grave silence fell over the two. "Do you know who trained him and what was their reason behind it?" Hiruzen asked. This was a serious situation. For all they knew Naruto could be a sleeper agent.

"Don't worry sensei it's nothing too serious. The only things the gaki knew were tree walking and water walking. Both things he learned from the old man that raised him." Jiraiya explained. "And he only used them to survive on the land."

Hiruzen released a breath of relief. "I'll still have him meet with Inoichi just to ensure that there's nothing wrong with the kid, just as a precaution."

"Alright, but I'm telling you, I spent five years with the kid and trust me, when I say he's on his way to being one of Konoha's finest, because he will be." Jiraiya said vouching for his student.

"So just how strong have he became under your tutelage, Jiraiya-kun?"

"Let me just tell you this sensei, an apple doesn't fall far from a tree."

-At the shinobi academy-

In a rare show of emotion, Aburame Shino had an eyebrow raised in confusion as he noted that the normally empty seat next to him was currently occupied by a blonde wearing a high collar dark-orange robe held together by a red obi and black pants, but the most oddest thing was the oversized war-fan that was lying on his desk.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Shino asked in a polite tone. Throughout all of the bug user's years of attending Konoha's shinobi academy, he has never once caught a glimpse of the teen that sat next to him.

"Hello!" The odd blond said loudly, an act that intentionally or unintentionally gained the attention of every ninja prospect that occupied the classroom. "Naruto's name is Uzumaki Naruto and he's a good boy!" Everyone looked at the boy with curious looks on their faces wondering for how long have he been there.

"Um, where did you come from?" Umino Iruka, one of the two academy's shinobi instructors asked. Just like his fellow instructor and students, Iruka was unaware of the blond's presence until it was loudly declared.

The childish shinobi placed a single finger underneath his chin and gained a contemplative look. "Naruto thinks he came from his mom, whoever she might be. People just don't come from thin air, dolphin-San. Naruto knows that." His speaking voice did not reflect his age in the least bit.

A sweat drop ran down the back of Iruka's head. "Why...Why are you here? In this classroom specifically."

Without warning, Naruto jumped up from his seat and slammed both his hands on the desk that laid in front of him. "Oh! Now Naruto understands what you mean! Naruto was told to come here by Jiraiya-sama."

"Jiraiya-sama!" A pink haired academy student repeated in shock. "As in Jiraiya, the famous Gama Sennin? The guy who trained the fourth Hokage?" Many of the students gasped in amazement.

"Yeah, that's him. He's super awesome and tells the best stories about his adventures!" Naruto said confirming the girl's question. "How do you know him?"

"How can I not?" The pink haired girl responded.

Kiba observed the new arrival with a skeptical look on his face. "What was a goofball like you doing with somebody like Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya-sama was training Naruto to be an awesome shinobi like him!" Was the blond's honest response.

Kiba barked out a mocking laugh that conveyed his disbelief in the whisker marked teen's claim.

Naruto gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders, if the dog looking boy didn't believe him, oh well... "So is today the day of the graduation? Because Jiraiya-sama told Naruto he'd have to participate in it in order to become a true shinobi of Konoha."

"Actually the graduation exam will be taking place in a couple of minutes, but I can't really allow you to participate without the proper documents." And right on cue, a plume of smoke exploded in front of the classroom and a deep voice was heard throughout the room.

"Prepare future protectors of Konoha for what will surely be the greatest moment in your lives!" The smoke slowly started to dissipate, allowing the classroom's occupants to get a view of a man with long white hair standing on a giant toad. "He is feared in Iwa, respected in Suna, loathed in Kiri. He is the famous Gama Sennin, Jiraiya!" The person shouted, while falling from the ceiling were scraps of confetti.

The silence in the classroom was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. That is until Naruto made his opinion known with his applause. "You are so awesome Jiraiya-sama!" The childish teen exclaimed while clapping.

"Tch, at least one person recognized my awesome introduction." Jiraiya muttered lowly before he turned to Iruka with a piece of paper in hand. "Here you go, a letter from the old man himself giving Naruto permission to take the test."

Taking the note from the famous shinobi, Iruka read the continents and gave a quick glance in Naruto's direction. "Understood Jiraiya-sama." Iruka said saluting his superior.

After returning Iruka's salute, Jiraiya turned towards Naruto. "Remember what I told you, kid?"

"There's nothing better than getting a reward from a grateful foreign kunoichi!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but to burst out laughing at Naruto's answer. "Not really the quote I was looking for but it'll do for now. Just make friends and get stronger gaki, I'll be back to get you in a few." And with that Jiraiya disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Once the famous Shinobi was gone, most of the academy students began to launch questions at their newest classmate but soon they found themselves stopped by an annoyed Iruka. "Shut up you little brats!"

Iruka's yell had an immediate reaction with all the students becoming silent. "Alright now let's get to the graduation exam. I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this Naruto but how about we just get your test out of the way?"

With a grin on his face, Naruto grabbed his gunbai and walked down to the front of his classroom ready to perform, but before Iruka could begin the test, a silver haired man entered the classroom. "Sorry I'm late Iruka, but I found myself a little busy with something."

"Oh, hey Mizuki," Iruka said greeting his long-time friend. "You're just in time to for the exam."

Looking over to the front of the class, Mizuki saw an unfamiliar face. "Say Iruka who's the new kid?"

"Oh, that's Uzumaki Naruto he's Jiraiya-sama's newest apprentice, but he also isn't an official shinobi of Konoha." The scarred Chunin summarized.

"Jiraiya-sama's apprentice?" Mizuki said in surprise. "I wasn't aware he was training anyone."

"I don't think anyone but Hokage-sama knew." Iruka said before turning his attention back to Naruto. "Okay, let's begin."

-At the Hokage tower-

"Just how long where you actually aware of the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki location?" Utatane Koharu asked her old teammate. Around thirty minutes ago, she along with Shimura Danzo and Mitokado Homura were summoned to the Hokage tower to be informed about an important development inside their cherished village. Once the three arrived, Hiruzen informed them about the status of Minato's son.

"Actually, Jiraiya-kun found Naruto roughly five years ago."

"Five years ago!?" Homura repeated in shock. "So are you telling me that you really had no idea where the child was?"

"Yes," Hiruzen said giving Homura a questioning look. "Just what did you really believe?"

Homura hesitated on answering but Koharu had no problem speaking in his place. "We believed that you had hid the boy in order to spar him from living the life that Jinchuriki usually lead."

The third Hokage let out a laugh at the idea. "That's actually not a bad idea, but no, Jiraiya-kun found the boy around Ame."

"Ame?" Danzo questioned but with a blank face. "Just what was he doing around Ame?"

"Apparently he was being raised by an old man who found him."

"And just what if this 'old man' was somebody who poisoned the boy minds against our village?" Koharu asked.

"For the last five years Naruto-kun has been training under Jiraiya-kun, a loyal shinobi of Konoha so I'm not worried about Naruto-kun's alliances." The Kage said defending his choice.

"So the fourth's son has training under Jiraiya?" Danzo said getting the attention of the room. "Let's just hope he can outdo his father's accomplishments."

"From what Jiraiya-kun told me, Naruto is already well on his way."

-The next day-

Naruto walked happily through the streets of Konoha with his gunbai attached to his back and a Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead, showing everyone that he was an official shinobi. Today was supposed to be the day the Genin teams were announced and Naruto would find out just whom he'll be training alongside for the next couple of years.

As Naruto made his way into the classroom he took the nearest available seat which just so happened to be next to Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie of the year. "Hello Sasuke-san!" Naruto said greeting the Uchiha with a smile.

Sasuke only gave Naruto a quick glance before returning to his thinking.

"Ok, not in the mood for talking, Naruto can understand that." The nine-tailed Jinchuriki said brushing off Sasuke's rudeness. After a couple of minutes, the sounds of an argument could be heard outside, right before two girls came running through the classroom door.

"Outta my way forehead!" Ino yelled as she did her best to push the pink haired girl aside.

"No way Ino-pig, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled back.

The only person who looked at the girls curiously was Naruto. The rest of the class had grown used to the girls dynamics. _'How can you act like that and call yourself a respectable kunoichi?'_Naruto wondered as he thought of all the kunoichi he encountered while travelling with Jiraiya. If not a single one of them acted this way in the presence of Jiraiya-sama, then how could these two scream about a guy who wasn't even a Genin?

"Hey Naruto, move over! I want to sit next Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at the blonde teen.

"The hell you are Forehead!"

Naruto just offered the two girls a pleasant smile and moved from his seat and placed himself in an empty space next to a Hyuga heiress, Hinata. "Hello Hinata-san." Naruto greeted the dark blue haired girl.

In an instant, Hinata's head snapped towards Naruto with a Byakugan enhanced glare. "Hmph, hello to you as well, Naruto-san." The lavender eyed girl spat out as if it was a chore. While her demeanor made it look like she was annoyed by Naruto's presence, her eyes were slowly drifting south. _'He's already more impressive than anyone else in this class room!'_She thought while using her all seeing eyes.

Getting the idea that Hinata didn't like him, Naruto focused his attention on the classroom door awaiting Iruka's arrival. It didn't take long for the scarred Chunin to show up, looking as if he recently got into a fight. "Good morning class, today I'll be assigning teams."

Seeing Iruka's condition, many of the students began to talk amongst themselves until the brash Kiba spoke up. "Why do you look like you just got into a fight, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka made a face of uneasiness before he answered. "Yesterday night there was an event that I had to see to, but it's classified and that's all I can give you." More discussions broke out throughout the class and even the word ANBU was thrown up once or twice. "Okay, that's enough! Settle down class so I can assign you to your teams. Team eight, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, your team's sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team ten, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. And team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hachiro and your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Before Iruka could continue the sound of annoyed groan shifted his attention to a very nondescript brown haired student.

"You can't be serious, Iruka. Why do I have to be on a team with that ass!" Just to further get his point across, Hachiro pointed directly at Sasuke, who was currently paying little mind to the outburst. "At least Sakura's cute and smart, but this guy...I can't work with him!"

Sakura was quick to come to her crush's defense. "Shut up, Hachiro! You're the one me and Sasuke-kun can't work with, after all, you are the dead last of the class." The only thing Hachiro could do was seethe in anger.

Iruka massaged his temple in annoyance, he really didn't feel like raising his voice. "Any complaints about you team placement should delivered directly to Hokage-sama." That was more than enough to quiet the two loud mouths down. "Now onto you Naruto-san." The blond perked up at the mention of his name. "Because of your timing, special arrangements had to be made."

"Oo, What sorta special arrangements." Naruto asked as he bounced in his seat out of excitement. "Is Naruto going to be promoted directly Hokage? Because that'll be amazing! Oh, wait! Naruto doesn't have a speech prepared, Naruto can't become Hokage without a good acceptance speech. Iruka-san do you think you can ask Hokage-sama to postpone Naruto's inauguration? At least until Naruto can write a proper speech."

An air of silence filled the classroom as everyone marveled at Naruto's ability to overreach. "N-No, you're not being promoted directly Hokage, Naruto. Your just being placed on a team with two Genin who graduated last year. Apparently their two respective teams fell apart leaving them in the shinobi reserves." But thanks to Naruto's appearance the two now had the chance to leave the reserves and continue on with their careers. "You'll meet your new teammates and sensei at the top of the Hokage monument. Actually, you're allowed to leave now to meet your team."

"Awesome!" Naruto chirped. "Well it was nice to meet you all, but Naruto should go see his new team!" And with that said, the air around Naruto's form became distorted and soon the teen was gone without a trace.

* * *

-Hokage monument-

Not unlike the way he left the class, Naruto appeared a few feet above the fourth Hokage's carving in a spiral ripple. The moment the blond Uzumaki's feet hit the ground, the teen found himself avoiding a deadly downward sword slash. "Whoa!" Naruto shouted while waving his hands frantically.

The sword's wielder was a silver haired girl, who appeared to be Naruto's age if not slightly older. Her outfit consisted of a grey long sleeve karate top, small black biker-shorts, fishnet stockings that ran up to her thigh, modified black shinobi sandals and tied to her right forearm was her Konoha forehead protector. "You're fast." Despite the pleasant tone the girl spoken in, her grayish eyes were filled with blood lust. "Not as fast as the Neko, but fast none the least."

Faster than his assailant could blink, Naruto withdrew his gunbai and used the war-fan to block the girl's next strike. "Thanks!" If this impromptu battle bothered Naruto, it didn't show in his voice. "Naruto thinks you're fast too!"

No matter how much strength she put behind her sword the gunbai wouldn't budge. That caused the silver haired girl to gain a vicious grin. "I like you." She stated.

"Naruto likes you too."

As the two continued to clash their respective weapons, they suddenly found themselves broken apart by someone more physically stronger. "Alright, break it up you two!" Holding onto to both Naruto's gunbai and silver haired girl's katana was a purple haired girl with dark skin. "This is suppose to be a freaking meeting, not a death match." Her purple hair was done up in a ponytail and she wore an orange shirt with two straps over the shoulders, a black shirt underneath that showed the neckline of her first shirt, a large beige sash around her waist, tight black pants, long beige wrist warmers, long beige leg warmers, and light brown shoes. All in all, she looked as though she preferred speed over everything.

"Must you ruining my fun, Yoruichi!

"Yes, I must, Karasuba."

Naruto's ever present grin widen as his eyes took in his two teammates. "Yoruichi-chan and Karasuba-chan! It's nice to meet you both!" After planting his gunbai in the ground, Naruto offered the two a respectful bow. "Naruto hopes we can all be good friends!"

**Done and done!**

**Should I keep writing this? Let me know.**


End file.
